dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Blitzkrieging with Don't Starve's world
Hello,fellow starvers. As you might know, I will show you how not to die in Don't Starve as well as getting resources very fast with no glitches or bugs. Starting from day 1 you can even have a science machine/alchemy engine if you are lucky. So let's start,shall we? # First day. You just spawned with whatever character you have, and want to get resources as fast as possible. How to do it? Simple. Run around as fast as possible,collect every twig,grass and flint as possible (and only 5-15 of food,we don't want to waste it too quickly),and,when dusk comes,only then start chopping trees (provided you made an axe,if not,make it now.). Keep around 20 logs at this time,and you can everyday repeat this to replenish your wood if you need to. But I recommend keeping around 30-40 logs for a later step. If you got enough grass and twigs and have rabbit holes nearby,you could also set some traps up (extra food or rabbit earmuffs,you choose).If you found a rock biome,got time before the night and feeling lucky,you could skip straight to number 2 without waiting for next day. # Day 2. You got some resources,and wonder what to do next. Well,it's simple. Quickly look around the map for a rock biome,and if you find one, jackpot! If not,keep looking for next days while collecting food if it reaches around 2-4 pieces. Repeat until you find a biome. # Found it? Congratulations! Get your pickaxe,and start mining all rocks (especially gold ones), until you have 35-40 rocks minimum and 8-10 gold. But you can keep doing it the whole day,you choose. # By now,you should have a respectable amount of resources. Go to any rabbit holes you found, craft some traps and put them over most of them (remember keeping 10-20 of twigs and grass,trust me,it helps). Make a torch,and burn 10-30 trees and harvest more grass (if you kept more than 10-20, minimum around 30-40,skip this) until you have around 40-60. You should get around 20-30 coal,but any amount from 10 to 20 is good too. Then, if you found your ideal base location, great, make your fire pit there. If not,keep looking. As I said,make your fire pit,science machine to prototype the alchemy engine,electrical doodads,boards (now some extra logs could help if you kept them,if not,just go and get some more). Make the alchemy engine, and you got it. Now get the twigs you have and the coal from the burnt trees and make some drying racks and crock pots (in the food tab). Make around 5-10 of them (2-5 work too,but 5-10 would stock you better for winter and other seaons if on RoG). If you don't have the resources,don't worry,keep looking for them. Done? Congrats! # Now you should craft some armor and weapons. I recommend spear and log suit at minimum. Ready? Keep them in your inventory,and explore your world for some chess biomes. When you found one,do the following strategies according to the enemy: (remember you need to kill only one as a bare minimum). # Clockwork Knight: almost impossible to kite,but if you can,do it. If not,you should just full-out tank him and then heal yourself. # Clockwork Rook: This guy's a bit more rough,but still manageable. Dodge his charge,go to him if he still didn't finish his countdown,hit it a few times,and repeat. If he is about to charge again,repeat until you can hit him without him being able to charge. # Clockwork Bishop: always try to tank him. His ranged attacks aren't hard to dodge from far distance,but at close distance,they are a pain in the arse,so you should always tank him,but you can also try to kite the ranged attacks if feeling lucky. # Got the gears? Good boy,now get back the base. Get any spare wood you have and refine it into boards which takes 4 logs (if don't have any,chop a minimum of 4) or rocks,depends if on RoG or not (on RoG is the same recipe,only with cut stone,which takes 4 rocks),the gears and 2 gold nuggets,and make the ice box. Get some more wood you have (get more if you don't have 12 wood minimum),and craft a chest. # Keep yourself restocked with at least 20-30 twigs and flint,10-15 rocks and 10-20 pieces of food at all times...leave any things you don't need for now into the chest,and most importantly,don't starve. This was my guide,people. Hope it was useful.